Secrets Hidden By Time
by Miluiel Eledhwen
Summary: Come see what lies beneath the shy, timid shell of Isabella Swan, and on the way discover a history that has long since been hidden by secrets, lies and war.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Like they cared where the world was going to, all that mattered at this very moment in time was that they could see how things had come to past. The put down their weapons, raised there arms in the air and as one chanted that which would bring about the end, that which would combine as one to become something more powerful more rich that anything else that would come to pass.

The end and yet not the end but the beginning of a new, untouched, uncontaminated, brand new world.

And behold it may be a new beginning, but not also was it a new world, a new time and a free happy place, it also to some regret signaled the end, the end of everything they had known, that they had done, Trading looks they all knew that as from this day forward things would never be the same again.


	2. A Visit

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

Chapter 1

It was to the sweet song of the birds that she awoke from her dreams to feel the intense gaze upon her, laying still awhile she breathed in the scents that lingered on the air and smiling as she identified the person with her.

"long time no see...Brother" turning her head she observed the bright blue eyes that shone straight back into hers.

"It has been awhile i admit, but as i am sure you are aware that this visit has been a long time coming, seriously Vanya did you loose your mind as we were brought anew or is it just that you live for the burn of anguish to your soul that you do not care how it comes about?"

His blue eyes flashed to a chilling liquid silver that swirled and flamed as he pierced her with his gaze. the newly named Vanya stood in one graceful movement to stand before him blind to the fact she wore but a small silken nighty that left nothing to the imagination and naught else. Moving forward in a controlled manner to place her hand on his chest and raising to her toes so that they became level to each other,

"I find it hard to believe that you would descend to such levels as to declare me able to have lost my mind and be drawn to sorrow and pain when it is you Alyan my brother that sacrificed your own wife in cold blood to enable you to once again become anew, who and what i decide is worthy to call my theirs and for me to call mine, is my business, and mine only"

Her eyes flashed from their deep brown to a ice blue that seemed to foam and crush as if the entire ocean was held within them as she stared into his own for a while before abruptly turning and picking up a dressing gown that lay across the end of the bed and tying it on before facing him once more with eyes a deep brown, she smiled softly in appreciation,

"I know you are concerned for me but there is no need, I love him and his family , and i have no doubts that they will except every part of me when and indeed if i tell them our story. and should they not then i will gather my belongings and be swallowed by the night as i depart for places, as of yet unknown."

With those calming words Alyan's eyes finally returned to their previous colour or blue and he crossed the room in quick controlled strides till he reached his sisters side and tucked her into his arms with a smile, giving her a quick squeeze he lent back to look at her once more tilting his head ever so slightly to acknowledge he would bow to her wishes this time. placing his mouth up to her ear he whispered a quick 'be safe' before leaving in a blink.

Vanya stood watching the woods outside her window for a few moments before sighing, after all despite the unexpected yet not unwelcome visit she had just had it was a new day and Edward had made plans for the two of them to visit their meadow, with that thought she turned with a smile on her face and proceeded to ignore the doubts and memories that had been brought up by Alyans appearance.

A.N.

I know it's not long but it has only just started and I wanted to give you some insight into what secrets might be coming to light throughout the story, I hope you like it and please let me know what you think and if there is anyway I can improve Constructive Criticism always welcome.


End file.
